The overall objectives are the acquisition and laboratory-scale cultivation of 1,000 strains or culture equivalents of blue-green algae during the five year period of the contract; the preparation and delivery of 5 grams extract (generally) per culture of these algae to NCI to be evaluated for antineoplastic activity; the maintenance and preservation of all cultures for future use; the scaled-up regrowth of 5-10 cultures of interest to NCI per year to produce 20-40 g extract per culture; and the optimization of certain cultures of interest to NCI.